From One Life To Another
by Kigo4evR
Summary: Alt-Universe What if Shego didn't get her powers from a comet? What if she got them from a lab instead? Here's her life as a living science experiment till a certain hero saves the day and rescues the damsel in distress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heyo peoples! Ki-Ki here with a new kigo fic just for you! Now I'm telling you now that this is a AU fic. Oh and for the first couple of chapters it will be formatted in a journal layout. just so you guys don't get confused. Well, happy reading!

**Chapter 1:** How it all started

June 19, 2002 Entry #1

Dear Journal:

My name is Victoria Goldstein. I'm 16 years old and I live in a genetic experimentation lab or what they, the scientists and government bitches, like to call it "St. Vincent's Home for the Gifted". The therapist lady that works at this place gave me this journal to write my thoughts and feelings in. She said I should also write about my past life too. I don't really want to write, but since i don't really feel like pissing the shrinks off, I'll write my little "autobiography". Hell! Maybe I could get it published once I get out of here! Not. Anyways, I guess I'll start off with when I was born.

I was born in Maplewood, Canada. A tiny little town in the middle of nowhere, left of lost and right next to long-gone. I don't remember much from my baby years. Just a few memories of my mother smiling and cooing. As for my father, he died when I was just 3 years old. Mother said it was a car accident, but, even at my young age, I knew he had overdosed on drugs. I was 2 when they started doing drugs. At first it was a line of cocaine or a shot of heroine once in a while. Then it got bad. They started smoking, shooting, snorting, hell even eating the drugs. A month after my 3rd birthday, father died. That's when we started moving around. We kept moving from hotel to hotel, it wasn't even an actual house. Soon enough, we ended up in a rundown hotel in America. It was in the sketchy side of South Los Angeles, California. I was 3, almost 4 years old, when my mother came home one night with an odd looking person, to say the least. After father died she always had men coming over. this one was different. He was tall, skinny, and had slick black hair, like you see in the secret agent movies. He wore black sunglasses, a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, and black dress shoes. I never saw his eyes because he never took his glasses off. Mother showed him in and pointed at me, who was sitting on the in the middle of the floor playing with Mr. Squizzy, my neon green and black stuffed lizard.

"That's her." she said, still pointing. The agent man walked towards me and stopped.

"She looks healthy. We'll take her." he said, still looking at me, who now had Mr. Squizzy's head in my mouth.

"Give me 1,150 and she is all yours." Mother rasped. She had walked over to me and was standing next to the agent man.

"Deal." He stated. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out, what looked like at the time, a lump of green papers with a man's head on each one. He quickly separate the lump and handed half of it to Mother. She quickly snatched it and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she began to pick up her stuff and put it into a suitcase. The man put the lump of papers back in his coat and pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey, it's me. I got us another one." He paused.

"It's a girl, I'd say 3 to 4 years old. she is in decent health, a little skinny but she'll grow." Another pause.

"Yeah. Yeah. So, do you want me to bring her in or have one of the boys pick her up?" Pause.

"Okay. Okay. I'll have her there in a half hour 'er so." He hung up and placed the phone back into his coat pocket. He looked at Mother, who had just finished packing and was opening the front door.

"Ma'am, would you like to say goodbye to your child before we part ways?"

Mother sighed. Putting her suitcase down, she walked over to me. She picked me up and looked me in the eyes, "Be a good girl, Firefly. Mommy has some things she needs to do."

"You come back, mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie, Mommy will be back, but she's gonna be gone for a while. So be good for Mr. Smith, okay?" she said, her voice wavering.

"Otay Mommy!" I smiled. I threw my arms around her neck, dropping my stuffed lizard in the process.

"I love you, sweetie." she squeezed me.

" I wuv you too, Mommy!" I pulled away. Looking at her, I give her a big toothy smile. "Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"You get Midder Skissy?"

Mother chuckled, turning around and bending down to get the stuffed lizard. "Here yah go, sweetie." She smiled.

"Dank oo, Mommy!" I hugged the multicolored lizard.

Wiping a tear from her eye, "Mommy's gotta go now, sweetie. You be good, okay?" she said, turning to Mr. Smith.

"Otay, Mommy." She hugged me once more.

Giving me a kiss on my forehead, she hands me to Mr. Smith. Wiping away some tears, she walked to the door, picked up her suitcase, opened the door, and quickly left.

"Buh-bye Mommy!" I waved my hand, that just so happened to have my lizard in it, and threw him 3 feet. I stared at the stuffed lizard on the bed.

"oopies!" I looked at Mr. Smith and pointed at my lizard.

"You get Skissy?"

He sighed, picking up the lizard and handing it to me.

"Dank oo, Midder Smiff!" I smiled.

"Okay, kid. Let's go." He walked to the door, opened it, and walked through.

******* That's all for today's entry *******

**E/N: **So here's the first chapter! And just in case you're having a hard time following, Victoria is Shego. More explanations in the next chap! Pretty please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** After a long-ish break, I,Ki-ki, am back! Sorry I was on vacation and had limited internet! but i have discovered the magical object called ALPHA SMART. this thing is a portable writer whose only purpose is to write. It's perfect for fanfiction writing and it doesn't need wifi! People look it up, it's AWESOME! Remember ALPHA SMART. Okay enough chat. Here's chapter 2!

**Entry #2 ** **June 20, 2002**

Dear this pointless piece of crap,

I still don't know why I'm writing in this thing but whatever... I also don't understand the point of writing about my past. It's not like writing how i feel is going to change how I act. I'm still going to set the goons' (scientists) coat tails on fire. That's freaking hilarious! Anyway I might as well get back to my "story".

****Flashback****

"Dank oo, Midder Smiff!" I smiled.

"Okay kid, let's go." He walked to the door, opened it, walked through.

For once in what seemed like forever, I looked around outside. It was a cold, dark, and crisp October night. The autumn leaves littered the ground, shuffling as the wind blew by. Making sure he kept me out of the wind, we made our way to the car. He placed me in the back and buckled me into the booster seat.

"whar we go'n" I asked, my voice fully of curiosity.

"We are going to your new home, kid. It's called St. Vincent's home for the gifted" he replied in a monotone voice.

"Iss mommy there?"

"No kid, mommy's gone."

"Oh, she come back, she always do."

He didn't reply, all that was heard was a grunt. For the rest of the ride he remained silent, occasionally stealing glances. About a half hour into the ride I fell asleep.

I woke up in a white empty room. Well it wasn't entirely empty. There was a single person sized bed, a sink and a toilet. Since I was still young, they had brought in a little potty chair, a step up stool so I could reach the sink, and a crib that I was now sitting in. Everything was white, except my lizard. I also found that they had placed a mirror in my crib. Why they did was beyond me but it did give me a chance to see what i looked like. I had messy gold blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, freckled cheeks, and those cheeks could put a cherub to shame. I was one hell of an adorable child.

The first few weeks were spent just getting me back to health, mother wasn't the best when it came to feeding me. Once they got me to a healthy state, I started growing again. It wasn't until I was 13 that they then started experimenting on me. They said that I had to mature enough first for the experiment to be successful. I don't remember much but I remember being strapped to a chair. My arms, chest, and legs were bound to the chair with, what felt like, seatbelt straps (creative, isn't it?). One of the scientists pulled my sleeve up and rubbed my arm with a wet little cloth. He picked up a syringe that had a green glowing liquid in it.

"Don't move, it will only hurt a little."

BULLSHIT, ASSHOLE! It was like my body was set on fire, every fiber of my being burned hotter than a blowtorch. It was horrid. I remember waking up several days later with the feeling of a heavy weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to find a restraints strapping me to my bed. Looking around, I saw scorch marks littering the walls, ceiling, and floor. A flash of green had caught my attention. Looking over, I saw my hands were engulfed in green flame. Oddly enough I wasn't afraid but... Curious. The flames didn't hurt nor did they burn, they had a warm comforting feeling to them. I poked a flaming finger at one of the restraints, it caught fire quickly. After burning through the rest of the restraints, I sat on my bed and waited for the goons to come. Surely they would be angry about the destruction of their restraints, that would make me happy. I waited for hours until finally, around dinner time, they showed up. The head scientist walked in, followed by two female nurses.

"Good evening, 5h390. How do you feel?" The man spoke with a smirk on his face. I said nothing.

"I see you escaped your restraints. We will have to fix that. Tell me, do you like your new look?" He sneered. The women behind him stood emotionless, not even looking at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled.

"Heh, take a look in the mirror my child."

I walked over to the mirror the hung on the wall next to the door. I gasped in horror,  
my once golden blonde hair was now a deep raven black. My beautiful crystal blue eyes were now an almost glowing emerald green and cute freckles and peachy skin were replaced with a blemish free, sickly pale green skin. Even my lips changed. They were black! How was it even possible to change light pink rose colored lips to black! I couldn't stand the sight and punched the mirror so hard it shattered. I sunk to my knees and wept, ignoring the bloody mess of my right hand.

"Why do you weep my child? I have made you perfect." He sneered sadistically.

"Perfect? PERFECT? You ruined me!" I screamed. my body suddenly burst into green flames. My vision got cloudy. I remember lunging at the man. I remember the smell of burning flesh. Then it all went black.

****That's all for today, bitch.****

**E/N:** well there you have it! the second chap of From One Life to Another! Hope you liked it! Please read and review! Sorry the chapter is soooo small, it's a journal entry after all! ;p


End file.
